Struggle Chp. 1-4
by KriptoNite
Summary: Gohan n' Vegeta fight an evil prince here to takeover earth. Goku comes back and fights him in the past to save the future. Its up to the three warriors to once again save the day with there elite teqniques.


**Chapter 1:** Gohan and Vegeta, super saiyan 2?  
  
"Kamehameha!!!" I shoot my beam straight towards the creature I do not know.  
Its easily blocked. This warrior is stronger then anyone or anything I've ever fought.   
Goku has been killed by a heart attack. Vegeta eyes open wide, his mouth opens to  
talk but nothing but a whimper comes out. He backs up and stumbles over his own   
very son, Trunks, laying on the ground, lifeless.  
  
"Gohan, we cannot beat him. We have used all of our powers" They all have been   
easily blocked by this shadow figure, hasn't said a word. No eyes or mouth, no form. Just a shadow. Vegeta is right, both of our powers had stooped down to beyond a  
pathetic reading. I was having trouble keep my super sayain form up, I cannot give  
up.  
  
"WE CANNOT GIVE UP VEGETA" I screamed, that made my body hurt eve more. I  
searched my pockets for a senzu bean, nothing found. I had brought a bag of them  
but this figure had snatched them from wa'll trying to re power my friends. Everyone  
had died in the defending of Earth, and we have not harmed or even wastes any of  
this things power level.  
  
"You simple humans do not get it, I am toying with you." He speaks his first word to  
us. He steps a few feet closer, Vegeta and I step a few feet back. Who is this fucking  
guy. How could a face/less shadow be so powerful? His one blast that took less then a  
second to gain power for had killed Trunks alone.   
  
"You can't beat me. You are wasting your powers. You are pathetic earthlings." He is  
right, we can't beat him! We are nothing to him, his power level is far beyond me and  
Vegetas, even if put together. If only Goku-saa was here! No, I can't give up! I will  
do it for my father, yea!  
  
"Vegeta, you have to work together to stop this guy." Vegeta didn't reply, his mouth  
just dropped open and his eyes widened as the huge monster stepped towards him.  
He was to scared to fly away, I saw him gaining power, the creature couldn't sense it.  
Would it be enough?  
  
"YOU ARE NOTHING AGAINST A PRINCE" Vegeta yelled out and he stuck his head  
down and started gaining an amazing amount of power. His form was changing. But  
what was he becoming? (Keep in note: yes, I have changed the dbz thing a lot and made up my own way of shit, so don't leave reviews saying I was wrong on this and  
that.)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH" Vegeta tilted his head down almost his chin touching his chest, his  
eyes began to change into a more ape like form, his face boners had gotten larger  
his hair has shortened a little and his face looked as if he was transforming into a  
new stage of super saiyan beings. Had he done it, is it true?   
  
"YOU KILLED MY SON! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY" The creature had crossed his arms,  
ignoring his calls. Vegeta may just be strong enough to beat him, could he do it? Yes,  
Vegeta had turned into a... Super saiyan 2! We have a chance, a fighting chance!  
  
"Gohan, we cannot win unless you join me. SEARCH YOUR POWERS, YOU CAN DO IT  
DO IT NOW!" I began to gather as much power as I possibly could. Images went   
thought my head. Freiza, my father, my mother, all my friends being killed, the androids, my whole life passed in my mind. My eyes began to fade in and out to white  
and back into blue green, my muscles began to hurt badly as to feel them tensed and  
my hair started changing. My body settled down, I felt as if nothing could step near  
me, I felt that I had changed. Had I changed? Yes, I think I've done it. Vegeta and I,  
both super saiyan two!   
  
"We can do this Vegeta!" I yelled. We both pressed against eachother at our arms, I  
started powering up even higher. We were beyond any power we've felt before. But  
could we do it?  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Vegeta shot his kamehameha straight to the creature  
and to my surprise he struggled to hold it back!  
  
"Lets see how you do with me helping! Kammmeeehaaaaaaamaaaaaaa HAAAAA" I  
shot the biggest and strongest kamehameha I had ever experienced before. Vegeta  
and I had formed one big kamehameha, the monster holding the edge by his hand. I  
think we almost got him! Its almost there!  
  
BOOOOOMMM, a huge bang goes off knocking Vegeta and I back in the huge fort we  
were fighting in. The huge steal walls stopped us and we both fell onto the ground.   
The monster was no where to be sighted. Had we destroyed him?  
  
**Chapter 2:** Gokus return?  
  
"Vegeta, we had beaten him!!" Vegeta didn't pay attention. He was looking on top of   
the steal walls, his eyes were widened and his mouth was dropped, he fell back. I  
looked up to see the creature was there, but I could see his face and body, he was no  
longer a shadow. What had we done?  
  
"I haven't began to fight, petty earthlings." I stared up at him, his real form was slim  
and not as big as the shadow, he had a cape on. His hair was almost like ours, just  
longer and laying down instead of up. He had a strong fiery source going around him,  
his skin was light green. Had he really just been messing with us? Have we not even  
seen his true form?  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta asks, his voice trembling with fear. I had seen Vegeta scared,  
but this is a new record. We still aren't going to give up, we both were a lot stronger.   
We could do this, somehow? How strong can his new form be?  
  
"I am Prince Huiy of Planet Kumi, give up. You cannot beat me for I am superior to  
you. I am here to take the energy from your planet to make me even stronger."  
Oh, the normal. I thought to myself with a little laugh, even though we were in a very  
bad situation. I wish my dad was here. Suddenly I felt a power source enter our   
Earth, almost like this beings just stronger! It pushed all three of us back including the creature, he lowered himself back to the ground and faced the sky waiting to see  
who it was.  
  
"FATHER?" I yelled out, could it be. Is it possible? It is possible, Bulma could have  
wished him back! Bulma wished my father back! The power had shrunken and had  
almost vanished. Who could it be? They had hidden there power level so we could  
not find them? Maybe it is my father!  
  
"Gohan, listen to me." I heard a whispered voice that made me jump. My father!  
  
"Father?" Could it be?  
  
"Son, its Goku. Listen to me now! Leave, get out of there for now. The guy you are  
facing it much stronger then you can possibly imagine. King Kai had gotten me back,  
somehow! Leave! NOW!" Goku had returned. I know its him! I could tell his voice  
from anything!   
  
"No, no way. I will help you!" I replied to my father who wasn't in sight.  
  
"Do it now Gohan, I can have seen the future that's why I have risked Earth to come   
back! If I beat him, the future I have seen will be changed. If you stay and fight with  
me you and the Earth will be destroyed. I have to do this on my own, son. You have  
fought enough. I'm proud of you."   
  
"But.. I've changed into a super saiyan two father! We can do it, we can!"  
  
"Son, he is to strong." Had my father gone super saiyan 2 also?  
  
"Okay father." I flew off into the sky, Vegeta followed me. He had heard Goku talking  
also, he grabbed Trunks. I looked back, my father had landed next to the prince alien.  
He waved to me. I stopped in the air, I couldn't go. But Vegeta pulled my hand and   
flew with me.  
  
"Gohan, don't worry your father knows what he's doing!" Vegeta told me, I nodded  
and flew with him on our way back to home. Tons of questions went through my   
head as on my way home but I tried to ignore my own self.  
**  
Chapter 3:** Goku goes into the past.  
  
I had arrived home just in time to see my Mom walk in the house. She could tell I  
was frightened, she knew already I was fighting. She started yelling a few words to  
me but I didn't pay attention. Goten had called telling me he would be home soon,  
I didn't tell him what has happened I just okayed him and hung up. We went to  
Vegetas place. There was no sign of Bulma. We lay Trunks on his couch, he was still  
alive just in a very bad condition.  
  
"Now what?" I asked Vegeta.  
  
"Nothing, we have to sit back and wait." He said.  
  
I nodded him and rested on his floor wa'll he changed and lit a cigarette.  
  
*Back at the Goku scene*  
  
Goku stand there in his normal form. He had a King Kai suite on. Goku put his elbows  
up and he changed into a super saiyan. Amazingly he had then turned into a super  
saiyan 2 with no problem. And then he turned into a super saiyan 3! His hair was  
long, his face was almost as if an ape without hair. His bones had completely changed  
and all in only a matter of seconds.  
  
The monster was impressed, yet not afraid. The battle had began. The month started  
the power up, his hair stuck high in the air, his cloths almost were ripped off. His  
muscles pumped almost 2 times bigger, and he grown about 5 feet higher.  
  
Goku wasn't impressed by his powers either, Goku bent his back down and started to  
power up. He ripped the part of his shirt off and through it on the ground. His chest   
was huge and he was almost as big as the monster. A strong yellow glow had formed  
around him. It faded into red, blue, and yellow over and over. Despise the fact that  
Goku is in some trouble either way, so was the monster.  
  
"Nami klyu oiul oa" The evil creature said something his own language. Goku under-stood  
it since his powers are so unique he found out a way. It meant "You're going to  
die." Goku smirked at him.  
  
"No, I'm afraid you will be doing that!" Goku replied, he started powering up even  
more.  
  
"GRRRR DIE NOW HUMAN" The prince yelled. Goku flew backwards, jumped off the  
wall and stood in the air. The monster flew about 30 feet from him in the air and they  
stand each other.  
  
"You don't get it human, I am only a prince sent here to wait. You haven't seen my  
army. You cannot kill me. I'M ALREADY DEAD." Goku jumped back in surprise. The  
monster wasn't lying, he was dead. How to kill him?  
  
"Huhm, that's nice to know. Now that I know you're dead, I'm going to blacken your  
lights." Goku said in super saiyan 3 mode. He put his hand up and swirled it around,  
the sky turned black and a portal had opened. It was red and lightening inside. What  
did Goku plan to do?  
  
"Once you're in here, you're staying there." The monster backed off in fright, he  
knew this Goku may have the power to get him in there. But he remembers that his  
army are coming to destroy earth.  
  
"Nice, yet to bad I need to spoil your plans. You should soon notice the amazing  
power coming this way. That would be my army. Each and everyone in it is way over  
my own powers." Goku ignored him and flew straight to him, they moved so quickly  
thought the sky fighting you couldn't even see them if you were a Saiyan. Blasts and  
more went about the sky until Goku stopped suddenly.  
  
"You sense it." Goku was looking up into the sky, he had not felt a power so high it  
was amazing. He had actually frightened him. The evil prince wasn't lying, there were  
tons of men as strong as him and stronger on there way in a huge ship.  
  
Goku powered up and flew into space, the monster prince didn't even follow him. He  
saw the ship for himself, a huge ship almost as big as half of the Earth. He tried to   
blow it up many of times but he was just wasting his power. He lowered himself back  
into Earth and down to his enemy. He lowered his eyes to him and struck his eyes   
down at him. He powered up as much energy from the Earth he could and shot it to  
his enemy. It easily broke him into pieces. But he came back not a minute later back  
he was back. Duh Goku he's already dead. ;]~  
  
Suddenly with only a few minutes time remained Goku gets an idea. Goku teleports  
into the past to fight the prince before he was killed and he will end him. Therefore he  
would never have an army coming here, and there would never be him to kill Trunks.  
Its risking because if he changes the past it changes the future, and changes other  
things. Goku disappears from the scene and his portal closes.  
  
"What!" Where has he gone? The prince shouted out, no one to hear him.  
  
Goku now 90 years back where the prince is. He attempts to kill him by blowing up  
the planet but he excapes. Now he has to fight the prince wa'll he's alive. Much much  
stronger, quicker, etc.!  
  
The prince already informed from the future that he needs to kill this man, Goku.  
  
"You will die once and for all." Goku says, reopening his portal. Now in space. He  
has the power to breathe in space now, hehe =).   
  
The prince through something at him and it opens with smoke bursting out. Three  
green aliens pop out. They attack Goku, one slashes his arm but then he easily kills  
them with his quick powerful hands and feet only. He cuts them in pieces. Gokus arm  
bleeding madly.  
  
**Chapter 4:** The fight in the past, for the future.  
  
Goku shoots a very big kamehameha at the prince. The prince shifts over and dodges  
it easily. Goku kicks him in the jaw and he flips back and shoots a beam at Goku on  
his way there. The beam slashes through Gokus arm but only on the side.  
  
"YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT ME AT MY WEAKEST FORM. ITS TIME FOR YOU TO SEE THE  
TRUE ME." Goku is stunned as the prince starts to change into his new form. A shield  
goes around him and he lowers down, his eyes turn all black. His eye brows grow  
at least a few inches. His face gets bigger, and his hair turns green then spikes up.   
His lower once small body turns into a huge body, with veins popping out. A loud  
fiery glow goes around him. His body then gets shielded by metal plates.   
  
He fly's towards Goku and drop kicks him, Goku literally fly's into a planet full of aliens  
He fly's back into space and begins to face the powerful monster. Goku then faces him  
only a few feet away from him.  
  
He tries to punch him but then the prince bunches him with one arm and he falls down  
into another planet all under water. Has he drowned? Is that the end of Goku?  
  
** On earth ** (Back to the future)  
  
The prince has wondered off into the city. Blowing up random buildings, cars, and  
help less people. Gohan and Vegeta arrived at the scene a few minutes later.  
  
"WHERE'S MY FATHER?" Gohan yelled to the prince.   
  
"Dead." The words struck Gohans heart. Not to smart. Gohan looked down, tears  
began building in his eyes.  
  
"I DON'T BELEIVE YOU!!!!" Gohan flew towards him, just to get hit back into a huge  
building breaking through the glass and metal and having his armor half way ripped  
off.  
  
** Space ** (Back to the past. Goku VS The Prince.)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHSAA!" Goku bursts out of the planet  
almost blowing it up. He looks different. He has red patches on his chest, arms, and  
his legs! A super sayian 4?? yes, He has emerged to a SSJ4. The first time!  
  
"YOU, YOU WILL PAY!" Goku yelled, his eyes so red they could melt the sun (hehe) he fly's at the prince so fast   
the prince couldn't even move out of the way, Gokus head bashed right though the princes stomach, Goku  
had turned red and he spreaded out his body, the prince was split in pieces.  
  
"You're done." Goku says as he blasts the rest of the princes body to more pieces.  
Goku had returned to Earth, it looked like a war just happened. And it did sort of,  
he and Gohan were to return home as with Vegeta.  
  
A year has passed. Vegeta and Bulma had been as romantic as ever, Trunks has healed  
and Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Chichi restarted there family. But will he and his  
army ever return?


End file.
